Figure Eight
by thecelestialspiritmage
Summary: When Gray notices a figure skater practicing, his heart does figure eights. one-shot. gruvia. college!au.


Gray silently cursed under his breath at his incredibly loud and snoring roommate, Natsu. Under any other circumstance, he would've poured a bucket of ice cold water right over his head to wake him up, and would've thought nothing of it. Today was different, however, since their mutual best friend, Lucy, somehow managed to get him to study which went into an overnight session. It was a one in a lifetime thing, so Gray let Natsu slide this time.

It was currently around 5:30 A.M., and his ice hockey practice doesn't start until 6:30. Gray decided to get some extra practice by stopping at the ice rink early. He got dressed and grabbed his hockey gear then headed that way.

When Gray got there, he wasn't expecting to find another person occupying the rink this early in the morning. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the figurine in front of him. She hasn't noticed Gray yet, which isn't all that surprising since she's incredibly focused on the task at hand.

He stared at her intently, watching her every move. The woman moved swiftly, like water. Never missing a beat, she skated across the ice, twirling and spinning. Gray thought the figure skater was surely a professional, and no doubt enjoyed doing this with every speck of her. The bluenette had a small smile on her face as she did every trick.

 _She_ could've _been mistaken for the happiest woman alive._

He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, taking in her every move. Eventually, she stopped. With a sigh of displeasure, he was finally able to break the spell.

Surprisingly, she didn't notice he was also in the same arena, so she took off her skates, and gathered her bag that was set off to the side and left the ice rink. Gray stared at the exit for what seemed like forever.

He knew two things; that he _needed_ to see the girl again, and he now won't be able to focus during practice anymore.

* * *

Gray was right. With his mind occupied, he couldn't focus on the task at hand. He's usually the star player, but at today's practice he could hardly get a single puck in the goal.

 _"Damn it!"_ He cursed at the eighth missed goal. He needed to see her again. He needed to talk to her. Gray didn't even know the woman, yet she's somehow already affected him that much for Mavis's sake!

Hockey practice finally ended, and Gray already knew what was coming.

"Oi! Fullbuster can you come here for a moment?" The coach, Gildarts called out.

Gray sighed, and walked over to him. He was certain of how this was going. Gildarts was going to ask him what is throwing him off his game, Gray says it's nothing much and will be better next week. Then they both go on with their lives.

"Sorry coach, I got a bit distracted today. Nothing big," Gray apologized with a sheepish smile on his face while scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again during the next game. It's against Sabertooth, and you know that we can't afford to lose against them," Gildarts scolded him.

"Yeah, I know. I promise I won't do it again."

After Gray changed in the boys' locker room, he arrived at the local diner, Fairy Tail to get some breakfast. He knew that either Natsu would still be asleep, or woke up and migrated to Lucy's house to continue his sleep. Either way, he didn't have to worry about getting food for him since he will go and eat the entirety of Lucy's pantry.

The rest of the day went by like usual. Gray went to all of his college classes and after he went home and worked on some homework and papers. Like always, afterwards he stopped by at Fairy Tail for a few hours. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and almost everyone he was friends with were practically all family there. It wasn't unusual to spend more time at the diner than to spend at your own house.

* * *

The next morning, Gray set his alarm at 5:30 again, in hopes to see the bluenette again. When he got to the ice rink, he was right. He silently took a seat, and watched her. Although it sounds slightly creepy, it really wasn't.

She was as beautiful as yesterday. Like a river, she flowed at her own pace, and whenever there were mishaps, she played along as if nothing ever happened.

 _He was captivated by her._

Like the previous day, she stopped skating and Gray's curse was immediately lifted. He noticed she sheer line of sweat dripping down her forehead, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. The bluenette took a big gulp of her water, and exited the rink again. Before Gray could stop her, she already left. Practice was starting soon, and Gray knew he couldn't go talk to her or else he will no doubt be talking to her for hours.

* * *

The next few days went like this, but on Friday, Gray's bag fell off of the bench he was sitting on, effectively causing thhe figure skater to jump and look his way.

"S-Sorry! I didn't realize anybody else was in here. Do you need to use the rink?" She apologized, with a frantic look on her face.

"Nah, it's okay. I just got here a little early today so I'm waiting for my hockey practice to start," He lied, hoping she doesn't see right through it.

"Oh, okay then!" She smiled at him, causing Gray's heart to skip a beat.

After getting a good look of her face, Gray realized that she was even more beautiful than he originally thought. With navy blue eyes, creamy pale white skin, and hair the color of water, it's hard to not notice her.

"You're really good at that, by the way," As she was turning back around, Gray suddenly admitted. "Figure skating, I mean."

"Thanks!" She continued, "I'm Juvia by the way."

Juvia was his new favorite name, he thought.

"I'm Gray," He told her, and gave her a short wave along with a smile.

"Well Gray-sama, I hope you don't mind me continuing my practice," She uttered.

"No, not at all. Go on ahead," Gray confirmed.

So she did. Juvia turned around and began skating to her own rhythm. It seemed as if she was even better than before, now going at a faster pace and acing every spin.

At the usual time, she stopped her practice. But today, instead of going to her bag, she headed over to Gray.

"Excuse me, would you like to go and have breakfast with me?" She asked him, timidly.

"Sure. I know a great place to eat," He responded. Skipping one day of practice wouldn't hurt.

The duo arrived at Fairy Tail, and when they reached the inside of the building, Juvia gasped.

"Wow! I've never been to a diner like this! I usually go to one across town, Phantom Lord, but here it's so _lively!"_ She confessed, with a sparkling look in her eyes.

"Yeah, this is Fairy Tail. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!"

After Gray introduced her to some of the regulars, they sat down at a booth while Mira handed them their orders.

"I go to Magnolia University. Does Gray-sama go to college too?" She wondered.

"Yeah! You're talking to the captain of the hockey team at MU," He gloated.

"Woah that's amazing!" Juvia confessed.

"Sure is,"

The two talked for hours, until it was time for Gray to start his morning classes. They seemed to instantly click.

"Same time, same place?" He asked her.

"You bet," She smiled back.

Gray's new favorite sport was figure skating, he thought with a smile.


End file.
